Meetings
by Prussiakira
Summary: Andrea Fem!UK goes with Luca Fem!Norway to a festival nearby, with some goals on taking good shots. But what happens when Andrea is left? One-shot. USUK.


Meetings.

Hello~ My name is Andrea and I'm from England. Average teen, average fandoms, nothing out of the ordinary. But there's this hobby I love the most: Photography. My dad gave me my first SLR during my birthday, and now I can't let a day go without any pictures taken.

**-beep-**

NRYfaerie: Andrea! Ya hear the fest next week? I heard it's gonna be grand, with the carousels and all.

AndreGraphy: Really? Ohgod we have to save up, let's have a photo shoot there!

NRYfaerie: Right! We don't wanna walk back home like last time…. Ah memories

AndreGraphy: Likewise. It's 11:30 pm already ? We gotta sleep now, Luca! Exams tomorrow, remember?

NRYfaerie: Right!

-beep-

XXXXXX tick tock tick tock XXXXXX

~*….next week…*~

"Andrea! It's 8 o'clock already! Get up, lazy head!"

Hmmm…? Luca?

I check my watch for the time. Fest opens at around 9? We need to get there early as possible, a lot of people are going.

HOBLODDYPIECEOF—It's 8! I stood up fast, seeing Luca surprised.

"Ha, Andre, I woke up first this time, hurry, we need to go!" She said, checking her phone for….. no idea.

I got ready fast and we begin walking towards the event. Lots of people, as we thought. Probably it would take years to get in. After hours of waiting, talking and chatting, suddenly there was a loud voice, saying:

"NEW COUNTER HERE! "

In an instant, we ran to the counter. We were what, the 6th to arrive? Not a bad number. Better than that looong line behind us, ha.

We got in a rode some rides, ate some snacks and enjoyed myself. School can be such a bore, I believe I deserve this.

"Andrea?" Luca asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry. Want me to get anything?"

"Uh, some scones are alright."

"Okay then. I'll be back in a few! Stay, okay? There is quite a number of people here." She reminded.

And I bid her goodbye with a nod.

Okay, so I'm alone for now.

I begin to take some pictures of random things from the floor to the silhouette of the ferris wheel against the sky. I scan around to see some other things to take, until I got a glimpse of a man, also pointing his SLR at me. I immediately took a snap.

I looked up to see who it was_, ohgod what did I just do… I have no idea who he is…_

I thought.

"Hello!" He said, holding out his hand.

"Hi….?" I said, not taking his hand.

"I see you like photography?"

"Yeah…"

"It's great to see some other people taking photography, and young professionals like you out here? Outstanding. Over at my country, photography is just some trash to them. To some, okay? Some really love it. Like me! Haha, enough of myself. Ohwait- I'm Alfred."

"Andrea." I said, looking away, lol, he's so confident.

Luca had called me from behind Alfred, so I bid goodbye.

_He's the nicest man I've met…. I mean the others were so insensitive and yet…_

After eating my scones Luca finally asked:

"Who in the world is he?" "You just gave him your name!" She added.

"Alfred.." I say, with a soft voice.

And after that the day ended.

I went online to post my pictures to see some other people post their pictures of the fest too. Oh, look! The top contributor, AnonumousAL posted a small journal about the fest. He's been there! –fangirls- I've been in the same festival as AnonAl, what a privilege! Wait lemme read what he wrote.

Today, was probably the best day of my life.

I looked around to see what I can snap for this fest's outline article I was assigned to. But then I snapped something better- Andrea. (link) A simple shot, how can it have such perfection. Destiny has it's choice whether we meet again or not, but all what matters is that I know there are some people who truly appreciate photography.

AnonAL

I clicked on the (Link) . Waited for it to load, and guess what I saw?

Me, holding my SLR against my eyes. Just like what I snapped of AnonAL.

Destiny? I'll PM him in a bit—

THE END!

Wow a usuk fic? It's not that obv but yea

Such a long hiatus right hahaha

Sorry for that

I got tumblr! .com ^^

Made this on a whim haha

Let's meet~


End file.
